Howling Fjord-A World of Warcraft Fanfic
by Alakaia
Summary: Alakaia finally reaches Northrend, arriving by ship at the port city of Valgarde in Howling Fjord. There she reunites with Dazze and eventually her brother Lucian. The two men reluctantly unite to assit Alakaia in her assignment. Sequel to Mining for Fel Iron.


Howling Fjord

Alakaia stood on the deck of _The Northspear_ as it pulled into port. Crewmen ran around here, hauling cargo and preparing to drop anchor. Her eyes were fixed on the great stone citadel in the distance. It appeared to be deserted, but she wasn't quite sure about that. The Alliance fort that faced opposite from the citadel was miniscule in comparison. Nestled against the back of a cliff, it would be protected from an assault from the rear, but aerial assaults would be an issue. The continuous icy winds ripped through ragged pines. Alakaia shivered and stroked Snowfury's feathers. The gryphon cooed softly and studied the sky for danger.

As soon as the ship was docked, Alakaia spurred Snowfury into the sky. The gryphon managed a somewhat regal cry as he leapt once more into the air. He gained altitude so he would be just above the buildings of the fort. As Alakaia looked ahead, she saw a familiar man mounted on an Argent charger. She signalled Snowfury and he descended. The man did not look up from the map he was studying, even as the wind from Snowfury's wings threatened to tear it from his hands.

"I see you made it here in one piece," Dazze said.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? I saw that Tauren chop your head off!" Alakaia said.

"Obviously you haven't experienced your first death. You make a deal with the Spirit Healer, and they send you back. Hopefully when you revive, everything is attached in the right place," Dazze said. He laughed at Alakaia's horrified expression. "It's quite simple, really. If the right conditions are met, your soul returns to your body so you can start all over again. I'm perfectly fine. Really. It wasn't the first time I screwed up."

"What conditions, exactly?"

"Come on, it's not important right now. You can worry about it later when you actually die. Just be careful where you do it. You can't just die anywhere, you know."

More puzzled than ever, Alakaia said, "Well, I better get going. I need to check in." The wind picked up again and she shivered.

"The wind here is not like any other on Azeroth. It pierces through everything, even Mammoth skins," Dazze said.

"There are Mammoths here?"

"Well, not here in the Fjord, but there are large herds of them in Borean Tundra. Northrend is full of wildlife you've never encountered before. They can be as dangerous as Scourge if you aren't cautious."

"Thanks for the advice," Alakaia said. She gently tapped her heels against Snowfury and the gryphon started forward past Dazze on his charger.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dazze said, turning his mount to face Alakaia.

"To the castle, like I said. I need to check in with Vice Admiral Keller."

Dazze looked at her for a moment, and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?

"There's no castle at Valgarde. The Vrykul would burn it down!" He clicked to his mount and the horse started towards Alakaia. "I always find you younglings to be so amusing," Dazze's eyes bored into Alakaia's as he approached. "You are so sure of yourselves and you believe yourselves to be prepared for everything. And then you open your mouths and remind me why we call you a youngling in the first place."

"If you are just going to insult me then I'm done with you," Alakaia said. She backed Snowfury away.

"There, another fine example of youngling arrogance. And that is why the number of younglings that make it to Veteran status is declining. Do you know why I am here, or were you even going to bother asking?"

"I'm sure you have your own agenda. After all, the Argent Crusade has a base here in Northrend."

"I was sent to keep an eye on you."

"You mean to spy on me."

"Who gave you your orders to travel to Northrend?" Dazze said.

"High Command, obviously. I am responding to the king's call to arms."

"Did you receive a commission letter, or meet with a recruiting officer?"

"No."

"The thing that has High Command puzzled," Dazze said as he circled his mount around Snowfury, "is that you received orders to go to Northrend without going through official channels."

"So you're saying I'm a liar," Alakaia said. She watched Dazze as he paced, feeling uneasy.

"No, no, my superiors assured me you do in fact have orders to come to Valgarde. The question is: who gave them to you?"

Alakaia was silent and stared down at her hands. When she looked up again, Dazze was right before her. His charger stretched out his neck and sniffed at Snowfury, who cooed and ruffled his feathers.

"High Command has record of your orders, but there is nothing about who issued them to you. Who are you working for?"

"I'm not working for anyone! I'm a loyal citizen of Stormwind and I'm following my king's call-"

"And you are not an officially conscripted soldier of the Valiance Expedition. So I am going to ask again: who are you working for?"

Alakaia clenched her fists and glared at Dazze. "If this is such a pressing issue, why are you not taking me back to Stormwind for questioning?"

" Make no mistake, High Command isn't going to go back on their orders. They want you here serving in Valgarde. But I will stay with you to observe and see who you're working for. And when I find out, I'm going to haul your ass and theirs in for a proper interrogation."

"Observe all you want. I may be inexperienced, but I am loyal to my king and to the Alliance." Alakaia turned Snowfury around and Dazze rode up alongside her.

"I'd watch your step if I were you. If it does turn out you're working for someone, you'll be spending the rest of your days in the stockades. And we both know how awful that would be." He nudged his mount forward and the charger obliged; the pair pulled away from the warrior and her gryphon and headed towards Valgarde. "Come along, now. While I am observing you, it is my responsibility to ensure that you follow your orders to the letter. And to exert all my efforts in keeping you alive."

"If I am a traitor like High Command expects me to be, why does it matter to them if I live?" Alakaia said, remaining still on her mount.

"You can't be punished when you're dead, now can you? Come." Dazze urged his mount on once more, and Alakaia had no choice but to follow.

They soon reached the outer wall of Forward Point. The outpost had clearly seen better days. Most of the buildings were damaged and in desperate need of repairs; wood siding was scorched, slate was missing from roofs, and gaping holes yawned in the keep's walls. The keep's courtyard was full of Veterans, rushing back and forth. They took no notice of the new arrivals intent on carrying out their own orders.

"Hurry up. We mustn't keep Vice Admiral Keller waiting," Dazze said, turning his mount towards a series of pitched tents.

"If he's a Vice Admiral, why is he not in the keep?"

"Because I believe a commander's best position is out in the field with his men. Gives me the opportunity to see the dangers for how they really are," a man said. He was wearing his naval uniform, a white blouse with a blue and gold Lion of Stormwind emblazoned on his chest. He wore his sailing hat and waterproof boots. He was standing on a wooden crate and peering through a spyglass towards the stone citadel.

"Vice Admiral Keller, sir, it's-" Alakaia began.

"I've been expecting you, Alakaia. I have your first assignment." Lowering his spyglass and not leaving his perch, he pulled a scroll and weathered map from the pouch at his side and handed them both to her. "Head up to the border. We've gotten reports of some disturbing activities occurring near the guard posts."

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best," Alakaia said. She saluted him and he returned it crisply.

"Off with you, now. The sooner you get started, the sooner you go home." He returned his attention to the stone citadel, and Alakaia and Dazze left him and headed for the outer wall. Dazze whistled three times, and after a minute a Golden Drake appeared in the sky, roaring a greeting. Dazze dismissed his charger just as the Drake landed, stirring up dust and rocks. Alakaia coughed and waved a gauntleted hand to clear the air. Snowfury chittered and fluffed up his feathers. She pulled out the map and studied it. To her surprise, the map was not a map of the Howling Fjord, but of Borean Tundra. Most of the region was not filled in, but she could clearly see a chunk of the region labeled Coldarra in the Northwest corner. A Blue Drake was sketched over that area. The border in question was the eastern border that Borean Tundra shared with Dragonblight.

"Why did High Command send me here to Valgarde and then send me to Borean Tundra?" Alakaia said to Dazze.

"Perhaps you were meant to journey to Borean Tundra in the first place. You just took an alternate, unapproved route," Dazze said.

Ignoring the verbal jab, Alakai proffered the map and tapped the border with her finger. "Have you been to this border?"

"Yes, but it has been some time. Always had trouble with Scourge in that area, what with the Temple City of En'kilah to the north and Naxxanar to the south."

"Well, at least I'm not going alone. I-"

A loud roar interrupted her. Alakaia and Dazze looked up as a drake appeared above the trees. Squinting, Alakaia can just make out the wolfish figure on the dragon's back. "Lucian?"

Next to her, Dazze said, "What the heck is he doing here?"

With a great rush of air the Black Drake landed. Lucian smiled at his sister. "I'm here. I made it just in time-" he stopped as he noticed Dazze. The paladin held his great hammer at the ready. "Why are you with him?" Lucian growled.

Dazze grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Alakaia said

"We were in the same platoon during our campaign in Outland, until he deserted," Lucian said. He snarled at Dazze.

"You led us straight into a trap. I had to watch the others die, see the wounded get ripped apart by demons. Then the necromancers brought them back as skeletons and we had to kill them, our own men. And you did nothing!"

"There was nothing I could do! How was I supposed to know that the Burning Legion would send an army after us?" Lucian crouched and pulled his two great axes from his back.

"You are the worst commander I've ever served under. Leave now before I have to kill you, you flea-bitten mongrel!"

"I'm the one who should be here with her, not you!"

"Oh, please! Did the king already tire of the smell of wet dog?"

"I'm her brother!" Lucian shouted.

Dazze was stunned into silence. He looked at Alakaia; she looked worried. Dazze began to laugh, and her features hardened."Whoa, give me a second here. Your brother is a Worgen? This is rich. Has he bitten you yet?"

Alakaia's hands clenched into fists. "He would never!"

"Tell me, how many innocents have you turned? How many times have you lost control?"

Lucian growled and flexed his clawed fingers.

"Shut up!" Alakaia pushed Dazze away. He stumbled back a step and he looked furious. "He's the only family I have left, and you will not treat him this way. Do you hear me?"

Dazze split his gaze between the two of them.

"Dazze, do you hear me?"

After a few more difficult moments passed, Dazze clenched his jaw before saying, "I hear you, loud and clear." The trio returned to their respective mounts, but they all could still feel the tension between them.

"Now, if you both think you're going to accompany me, you're going to have to put your differences aside. I can't have you two squabbling when things get serious." Alakaia mounted Snowfury, who twittered and flapped his wings once, eager to be off.

Dazze and Lucian continued to glare at each other as Alakaia readied herself, waiting for the first to slip and look away. Finally, Lucian broke the contact and mounted his dragon. Dazze smirked to himself.

Alakaia whispered, "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
